1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surface texture materials, and more particularly to a novel pressurized substance in liquid or semi-liquid form which is storable and dispensable from an air-tight pressurized container to be sprayed onto a drywall or supporting surface so that after subsequent curing and hardening, a matching textured surface is provided with that of surrounding acoustic ceiling areas.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It has been the conventional practice in the procedure of repairing drywall or patching acoustic ceiling areas to remove the damaged portion of the ceiling and subsequently fill any holes, depressions or the like with a prepared patch material. The patch or replacement material is applied by means of a trowel or other flat tool which will press the patch material into the hole or depression and which will prepare and provide a surface area to receive a finish surface coating. After the patch material has cured and adhered to the original support material, a smooth surface is provided which receives the final coating. This coating leaves a smooth surface which is not matched to the surrounding roughened or textured surface.
An acoustic ceiling surface usually presents a surface texture which is bumpy or presents an irregular look and sometimes is referred to as a "Popcorn effect". Such an appearance and surface texture cannot be attained through the use of smoothing tools or patch tools once the patch material has been applied to the damaged or repaired area. Therefore, difficulties and problems have been encountered which stem largely from the fact that the use and application of conventional patching material on acoustic ceiling repairs leaves a surface texture which does not match the surrounding area and which is noticeable after the repair has been completed.
With respect to conventional patch substances, prior means of dispensing such patch substances have included the use of air compressors or hand operated spray pumps of the type used to dispense insect repellant. These are inadequate because they are time consuming in use and require substantial cleanup. Also, two hands are normally required for directional control of the discharge or spray.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a material that may be readily applied to a repaired patch or surface so that the repaired surface will match with the surrounding surface texture of an acoustic ceiling. Furthermore, there is a need for a surface texture material which may be applied to a repaired or patched area and which may be contained in a hand-held applicator, requiring only one hand, so that the material may be conveniently stored as well as applied to the repaired area in a simple and convenient manner.